For the Love of Music
by Redraven119
Summary: Julchen's perfectly fine ignoring her crush and pretending it doesn't exist. Just going though life without telling Roderich how she feels. She's content with just watching him play and driving him mad anyway she can. The only thing they seem to have in common is their love of music. Fem!PrussiaxAustria
1. Gute nacht,Vati

Author's Note: My first Hetaila, I love this anime so much. I adore Prussia even more. I don't know if this story will go anywhere or if it's even any good.

Some character's are gender-bent, just the ones where I like their girl version better than their male. It won't be too many though.

Sorry if any are a bit OOC.

This will be PruAus and a bit GerIta and Spamano too. Maybe a few others.

Sorry if my grammar sucks, I suck at spell check.

Own nothing!

* * *

Julchen raced across the courtyard, she was late. Again. Yanking up the strap of her bag she tried to move faster.

She burst through the school doors just as the late bell rang. Julchen swore under her breath. Normally she wouldn't have cared if she was late, she would have taken her time just cause. She couldn't be tardy again, that would mean another detention, she couldn't afford another detention. She couldn't take another disapproving lecture from the Old Man.

Julchen tossed her bag into her locker and grabbed her books before sprinting down the halls to class. She made it through the door just as the announcements finished. Her teacher, Mr. Jacobs, was standing at his desk.

"Nice of you to join us today, Ms. Beilschmidt." Julchen slipped into her seat, the whole class looking at her. One of her best friends, Toni, was sitting a few seats away, snickering. Julchen made a face at him and he returned it.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jacobs. My alarm didn't go off and my _kleine schwester _didn't bother to wake me." She explained, hoping against hope that he wouldn't count her late. The teacher sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"This time, and _only_ this time, I won't count you late-" Julchen smiled.

"_Danke!_" Mr. Jacobs shook his head.

"Don't let it happen again Ms. Beilschmidt." Julchen's bobbed her head in yes. "Alright class, who can tell me where we left off?" A few hands shot up and class began.

* * *

A few periods later Julchen walked into the music room and she felt at home. Going to the table she pulled her flute from the case, running her hand over the cool shining metal. Julchen could play the guitar and violin but the flute was her favorite. The Old Man would play his for her when she was young and had had a bad dream- she had learned the flute to be just like him.

"Julchen," She turned around at her name and a smiled spread wide across her face.

"Specs!" The boy cringed at the nickname and it made Julchen smiled even wider.

"I've told you several times, Julchen, that is not my name," Julchen snickered, she crossed the room and slung her arm over his should, which made the boy squirm even worse.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Roddy," He sighed, slipping out from under her arm and taking a seat at the piano. Roderich Edelstein, one of the best piano players in existence, Julchen's favorite play thing and secret crush. Since they met in the first grade, Julchen has been the bane of Roderich's existence and he has never held back his dislike for her. It killed her a bit inside every time she flirted and he shot her down horribly, but she just smiled and laughed it off.

Roderich began playing an original song and Julchen hummed happily. It was a light, happy song that was just beautiful, it could warm the coldest hearts and it was Julchen's favorite.

Julchen managed to squeeze herself on the piano bench and she silently watched Roderich play. That was something in itself, just watching him lose himself to the music. It made the song all the sweeter somehow.

The rest of the students filed in along with the teacher but Roderich didn't seem to notice and Julchen didn't care as long as he kept playing.

It wasn't until the late bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, that Roderich stopped. He lifted his hands from the keys and it shattered the spell that had fallen of over the room. Julchen smiled brightly at him before finding her seat.

* * *

At lunch Julchen spotted her sister, Monika was chatting with her friends Feliciano and Kiku.

"Monika!" Julchen marched over, "Why didn't you wake me? I was late for school!"

"Again?" Monika sighed. "It's not my job to look after you, Julchen. I'm your sister, not your mother."

Julchen opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she realized most of what she had to say wasn't school appropriate. The lunch monitor was not too far away, Julchen didn't want to risk detention for swearing at her sister.

"You're a jerk," Julchen opted for instead, ruffling her sister's short blonde hair before turning to get in line for food. She really wasn't that angry, she didn't expect anything different from Monika.

She was walking to her table where she saw Roderich and Toni already sitting, after having gotten her food, when someone whispered in her ear. "_Bonjour,_ _ma belle_."

Julchen rolled her eyes and jerked her elbow backward hard, she smiled at the satisfying _oof_ she got in return. "Personal space, Francy-pants." She set her tray down on the table and slid into the seat next to Toni and across from Roderich. Francis took the seat next to her.

"You wound me Julchen," The French boy whined and Julchen just laughed.

"Not my fault you haven't learned to respect my bubble."

"Since when have you had a bubble?" Toni asked, a wide smile across his face.

"Since Francis started invading it." Julchen flicked a chip at the Spaniard. "You were laughing at me this morning, jerk."

"Sorry, _amiga_, but your face-" Toni broke into laughter when Julchen tossed another chip at him, nailing him between the eyes.

"I just killed you,"

"With a chip?" Toni snickered, throwing the aforementioned chip on his tray.

"Yes, a chip charged with my fiery and awesomeness, you're dead now." Julchen turned to Francis, "Toni's dead now,"

"I heard," Francis pulled a sad face, "I'll miss him, he was a great friend." Julchen had to try really hard to not start laughing.

"Hey guys," Liz smiled as she set her tray down, taking the open seat next to Roderich.

"Hey Lizzie, I just killed Toni with a chip 'cause he was being mean." Julchen smiled at her only female friend.

"Is that right?" Liz laughed. "Poor Toni, death by chip, what a way to go."

"You're encouraging this nonsense?" Roderich scoffed, looking at Liz.

"Don't be a kill-joy, Specs." Julchen laughed as Toni started throwing chips at her.

"I'll show you who's dead!" The Spaniard threatened with a wide smile. One of the chips bounced off Francis' forehead and Francis gasped.

"I've been hit! _Mon Dieu_, why most the beautiful die young?!" The French boy slumped against the table, Julchen took the opportunity to shove him. Francis' chair tipped and he frantically grabbed on to the table to balance himself, his face utter shock. Toni and Julchen howled with laugher.

"Enough!" The lunchroom fell silent as Roderich slammed him hand down on the table. "_Kinder__!_" He muttered angrily in German as he stormed out of the lunch room, Liz not far behind him being the only one ever able to calm him down. Julchen would be lying if she said she wasn't horribly jealous of their relationship.

Julchen smiled at Toni and Francis and sighed, "It just isn't a normal day of school 'til we force Roddy to have some sorta breakdown huh?" The boys laughed.

"When are you going to tell him how you feel?" Toni asked suddenly. Julchen blinked at him, surprised to hear that from Toni- she expected it from Francis.

"As soon as you get Lovina to go on a date with you." Julchen shot back. Her eyes floated over to the loud angry Italian sitting at Monika's table. Lovina was Feliciano's fraternal twin sister, they were opposites in every way. Feli was sweet and ignorant and just plain adorable, he was also Monika's best friend- Julchen was sure when those two got their act together they'd make an adorable and inseparable couple. Lovina on the other hand was brash and usually angry and had a mouth that would put any sailor to shame. For some reason the always happy Spaniard fell for her, and fell hard. He'd been after her for years and he didn't hide that affection. Lovina just shot him down at every turn.

"Ah, love! How I do love it." Francis sighed dramatically.

Julchen nailed him with a chip. "Die Francy-pants."

Toni started laughing again and they continued on with their lunch.

* * *

Gym was the last class of the day for Julchen, she was just itching to get home. Sitting against the wall in the locker room, she wait for Liz to finish getting changed.

"So did Roddy cool down after his little outburst?" Julchen called, looking up at the ceiling. Liz was a few rows down but they could hear each other fine.

"Yeah, you guys can sure wind him up." Liz laughed.

"It's a gift!" Julchen giggled. "Let me guess, he stormed to the music room, muttering in angrily in German until he got to the piano and started banging out Chopin."

"You nailed it exactly,"

"He's predictable!" Liz came out in her gym clothes and hair tied back. Julchen began to stand but the other girl shook her head.

"Stay a sec," Julchen frowned but nodded and settled back against the wall. The two stared at each other until the last girl, a serious Swede named Susan, was finished dressing and left to the gym.

"What's up Lizzie?"

"We need to talk about Roderich," The serious look on the other girl's face had Julchen groaning.

"I already heard this from Toni at lunch!"

"Jules, we're seniors, at the end of the year we might not see each other ever again, are you really going to go with the rest of your life and not tell him?"

"Was thinking about it!" Julchen looked away, "I've sat on this secret for_ years_, since the first grade."

"Julchen," Liz sighed, "Come on, why not take a chance? He likes you I know it!"

"Yeah, no," Julchen stood and stormed out of the locker room. She couldn't listen to this anymore.

* * *

Julchen got home, she set the door carefully, not wanting to wake the Old Man if he was sleeping.

"Monika? Julchen?" She heard his voice from the library.

"Just Julchen." She called, throwing her bag on the couch and making her way to the library. She pushed open the door and smiled softly. Her adoptive father sat in a comfy chair by the window, a dusty old book in his lap.

"Hello, Julchen." He smiled.

"Hey, Old Man," She fell into that long ago became her, the one right beside his.

"I'm not that old you know," Julchen laughed lightly, she leaned over and planed a soft kiss to his worn cheek.

"Hi, Daddy, how's your day been?" Friedrich laughed.

"It's been good, even better now that you're home." Julchen snorted and shook her head.

"Monika's over at Feli's, it's just going to be us for dinner."

"Ah, so pizza night?" Julchen giggled, Monika was the only one that could actually cook anything better than instant noodles or frozen pizza. Suddenly a little yellow fluff ball came fluttering though the door.

"Gilbird! I missed you today buddy." Julchen cooed as her little canary landed on her offered finger. Julchen stroked his head gently with the other hand, she just loved how soft he was.

"You say that every day," Friedrich smiled.

"'Cause I miss him every day, I wish I could bring you with me to school." Julchen whispered, stoking the bird.

"Remember what happened last time you tired?" Julchen laughed at the memory.

"I was ten!"

"You were fourteen!"

"Alright, alright, so maybe I was. I just love my birdie." Silence fell as Julchen reconnected with her bird.

"Julchen, will you play for me?" She looked up and smiled.

"Sure thing, Old Man," She let Gilbird go, who settled on Friedrich shoulder as Julchen got out her flute. She didn't even need to ask, she just started playing his favorite song. Something gentle and light. Julchen closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. She let everything wash away except the notes she was playing and the picture she was painting with them.

When she finished she opened her eyes and saw Friedrich slumped in the chair sleeping. Julchen smiled softly. Placing her flute back she grabbed a blanket and draped it over her adoptive father, her true father in her mind. She absent ran her fingers of the scar on her cheek but shook away the dark memories. Leaning forward she kissed Friedrich's forehead.

"_Gute nacht,Vati_," She whispered. Gilbird settled in his favorite spot, the top of her head, and Julchen head to the living room to start her homeroom.

* * *

Author's note 2: First I believe that Prussia can play the flute because Old Fritz love the flute, so I think that he taught it to Prussia. Most believe Prussia plays guitar and I just threw the violin in there cause I've seen pictures of him playing one and I love anyone who can play violin.

Second Sweden did appear in there, as fem Sweden though cause I like the female version better, I just called her Susan because I could think of anything else for a female name. Su-san is what Finland calls Sweden if you didn't know so I thought it fit. She and the other Nordics might appear again because I adore them.

Third their adoptive father is Old Fritz cause I love his and Prussia's relationship. Old Fritz was what Prussia called King Friedrich II of Prussia and he made Prussia strong.

Last I know that fem Prussia has a female version of Gilbird but I couldn't think of what to call him as a girl so I just kept him as a guy.


	2. Kleine Schwester

Author's Note: Super short, sorry. I just felt like it was needed. I might have another chapter up night or tomorrow. Maybe.

Sorry if grammar sucks, horrid at spell check.

Own nothing!

* * *

Julchen was in the music room after school the next day, Monika had some newspaper meeting and Julchen was waiting for her so they could head home together. She took her flute out began playing a piece, something they had been working on in class. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the right notes.

"Why do you do that?" Julchen opened her eyes to see Roderich staring at her.

"Specs!" Julchen smiled, "Whatcha mean?"

"Play without sheet music, doesn't that make it harder?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't like using sheet music. It cheapens the experience, for the audience, y'know? I want people to hear be able to hear the real emotion behind the music, only way to do that is playing it that way, with your whole heart- which is near impossible while trying to read notes off paper I'm sharing with two other people." Roderich blinked, shocked.

"How are you doing with it?" Julchen smiled, "I got most of the beginning memorized."

"Uh, great," Roderich picked up his violin- this piece didn't call for the piano and the violin was his second favorite instrument. "I actually just came into practice."

"Great, go for it," Julchen began playing again, the violin's sound met with her flute. It didn't sound as great without the rest of the class but it was still pretty good. Julchen stopped at one point, the violin had a solo. She watch Roderich as his fingers moved over the strings and directed the bow. It was so graceful, almost hypnotic. Julchen wished she could play like that but she could hold a candle when it came to Roderich.

Roderich's eyes met her's. Violet, his eyes were violet and so beautiful. Julchen had never seen eyes like his. Somewhere along the way they both stopped playing and where just staring at each other.

"Julchen, come on!" Monika yelled, making both Julchen and Roderich jump. "You can stare at your boy toy later, I wanna go home."

"Monika!" Julchen tried to hide the blush as she put her flute away and grabbed her bag. "Sorry Roddy, we should play together again sometime." She brushed her long white hair out of her face and smiled broadly at Roderich. "It was fun."

"Julchen!"

"I'm comin', _mein Gott!_" Monika rolled her eyes, already in the hall. "You have no patience."

"I have homework," Monika stoked on, not looking back at her sister, "And I have to take Berlitz for a walk before I meet Feli to go to Kiku's."

"Is a quiet night in with your _große schwester_not good enough for you?" Julchen made her voice light and teasing when she secretly wanted that more than anything. She love Monika so much and wanted to be a great big sister but Monika didn't seem to want any of it. It was like there was a wall between them and Julchen was just shouting though the cracks.

"Stop it," Julchen blinked looking at Monika. The blonde had a stern look in her blue eyes, her hand touched Julchen's. Julchen didn't realize she was messing with the iron cross necklace that she wore. She saw the matching one gleaming from around her sister's neck. "You only mess with that when you think too much. I'll stay in tonight."

"Monika," Julchen began, shaking her head.

"_Nien_, it's fine. You and _Vati_ probably haven eaten a decent meal in days anyway." Julchen laughed, slinging her around her sister's shoulder.

"_Ich liebedich, kleine schwester_." _I love you so much,_ Julchen thought. Monika didn't say anything and it killed Julchen a little but she just smiled and chatted as they walked home. She wasn't going to push too hard, she wanted to enjoy the rare moments when she could actually hear her sister call back through the crack.

* * *

Author's Note 2: So I love the whole loving sibling relationships but with Monika and Julchen I picture them as a bit estranged. I buy Prussia now being Eastern Germany and the wall separating them, like the Berlin Wall. I see Prussia more as the good big sister than the loud drunk pervert that likes to swear. It's just the side I like best so that's probably the side I'm going to play just so you know.


	3. The Paper

Author's Note: I kind like this chapter but Julchen might be a bit OOC. Sorry if she is.

Sorry if my grammar sucks, horrible at spell check but I'm trying. Sorry if this is super bad, it's three in the morning.

Own nothing!

* * *

Julchen sat in her English class listening to the teacher lecture them on how disconnected their generation was.

"You guys are lucky, you have all this technology at your hands, but you misuse it." Mr. Héderváry went on. Julchen liked him, he was a good teacher and it helped that he was Liz's dad. "All you do is text and get on your social media. Most of what you experience is behind a screen. Most you have been going to school together since preschool and you don't know the basic things about each other. So I'm assigning a paper, you each got a partner- randomly selected. You and your partner are going to get to know each other, well. So well that you'll be writing a paper about them. Now I don't need anything _super _personal but I want to able to tell that you truly know this person. We'll be playing a little game once they're all turned in, I will ask you question about your partner- if you can't answer them, you fail."

"This is lame," Julchen turned around at the voice, like the rest of the class, to look at Alfred F. Jones. "We know each other fine!" Normally a teacher wouldn't take his outbursts but Mr. Héderváry just smiled.

"Is that so?" Mr. Héderváry scanned the class before landing on Julchen, "Alfred, care to tell me Julchen's middle name?"

"Um..." Alfred made a face, "Anne?" Julchen laughed and shook her head. Mr. Héderváry looked around the room.

"Anyone else want to try?" The students shifted uncomfortably in their desks, none knowing the answer. "Julchen?"

"Maria," She smiled brightly and Mr. Héderváry nodded.

"That's unfair, none of us know her _that_ well." Alfred argued, "If Francis or Toni where in this class they could tell you."

"Aw, Alfred I'm hurt," Julchen pulled a sad face. "I thought we were besties! I mean I was the one who taught you how to fight in the fifth grade so Artie would quite beating you up on the playground." Alfred turned bright red as the rest of the class broke out into laughter. Mr. Héderváry shook his head.

"Alright, enough class, thank you for that Julchen," Julchen bowed dramatically.

"All in a day's work, Mr. Héderváry. I offer you the stage." The English teacher chuckled.

"That's very kind of you. If that's an unfair question that tell me... how many siblings does Kiku have?" There was a long silence, no one spoke. Julchen felt a little bad for not knowing the answer, Kiku was one of Monika's good friends. "No one? How about... Ivan, does he have any pets?" The teacher was still met with silence.

"My point." He nodded and walked back to his desk, grabbing a stack of papers. He quickly explained what the paper need to contain and passed out the rubric he would use from grading.

"Alright, to the fun part," Mr. Héderváry smiled, "Partner assignment. I'll call out you and your partner's name, you'll have the rest of the class period to get started. After that you're on your own. Oh, there's no switching, you get what you were given. This was a random draw if you happened to get partnered with your best friend, which is_ highly_ unlikely, please, keep it to yourself. I really don't want to have to go through all the work of reorganizing pairs. Anyway, Kerri, you're with... Kiku." The quite red-headed Irish girl nodded and picked up her stuff to move to an open seat next to Kiku. "Jess with Lukas..." Julchen zoned out a bit, wondering who her partner would. She hoped it wasn't someone she didn't like, like Ivan. Julchen shuddered at the idea of spending time with the Russia, he gave her the creeps and they had a bit of a checkered past. Third grade recess was a dark time in Julchen's life.

"Julchen," She looked up at hearing her name called, "You'll be with Roderich."

"Sweet!" Julchen smiled brightly, "Get over here, Specs!"

Roderich sighed and reluctantly gathered his things to move the empty seat next to Julchen.

"Alright, that's everyone, you're free to talk but please start work on the paper not just sit and gossip." Mr. Héderváry smiled and headed back to sit at his desk.

"We got lucky, huh?" Julchen smiled at Roderich, "This'll be a breeze." Pulling out a pen Julchen began to write things in her notebook.

"Let's see, you swear in German. When you're mad you talk to yourself in German too, that is if you can't get to a piano- then you start banging out Chopin," Julchen listed off. "Your favorite composer is Mozart. You can play a whole mess of instruments, your favorite is the piano, violin in second. Oh, you're an only child too and Lizzie's been your best friend since forever. You grew up next to each other. You changed school for when you started the first grade, not sure why you did that though." Julchen looked up questioningly.

"Um, my mom. She didn't like the teachers at the first school." Roderich supplied, staring at the growing list of things Julchen could name about him right off the top of her head.

"Got it!" Julchen wrote that down, she was going to add more but the bell rang signaling the end of class.

"We can work at it more at lunch," Julchen smiled, grabbing her things and heading for her next class.

* * *

Lunch time came and Julchen walked into the lunch room with a smile. She spotted Monika at her usual table with Feli, Kiku and Keri- apparently Julchen wasn't the only one that had the idea to work on the paper at lunch. Looking around she could the people had switched it up when it came to table, maybe this paper would do some good.

As Julchen headed to her table she walked past her sister and ruffled her short hair, much to Monika's protest but Julchen just snickered and didn't look back. Snagging her seat across from Roderich she smiled.

"Hey there, Specs, start working on the list yet?" Julchen flipped open her notebook to the page she left off on and grabbed her pen. "It's probably the best way to remember all the little things."

"I-" Roderich shook his head, "I don't really have anything,"

"Oh, that's fine, we could work on it together now,"

"No," Roderich blushed slightly, "I mean I don't really know that much about you," Julchen blinked, if that was a shot straight to the heart she didn't know what was.

"O-oh," She mumbled shakily. Julchen force a smile, determined to show him how much that hurt. "T-that's fine, I bet you know plenty, you just can't think of it,"

"I didn't even know your middle name,"

"That's nothing! Not a lot of people know that," Julchen lied, "Bet even Toni and Francis don't know it."

"Don't know what?" Toni asked as he dropped into his seat on one side of Julchen, Francis sat in the other.

"My middle name,"

"Oh, that's easy, Maria!" Toni smiled his broad smiled and Julchen could have smacked it off his face right then.

"Yeah, that's basic information," Francis shrugged.

"What is?" Liz asked as she took her seat next to Roderich.

"Julchen's middle name," Toni supplied.

"Right, it's Maria isn't it?" Julchen slammed her head down on the table. Sometime her friends sucked.

"Sweetie, don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." Julchen could hear the worrying frown in Liz's voice. Julchen sat up and forced another smile.

"Sorry, anyway, I got Roddy here for the English paper, what about you guys?" Julchen wanted the attention off her for once and she knew the boys would be all too willing to talk about their partners. And they were, Toni answered first and going on about he got paired with a boy named Lars.

Julchen only half listened to her friends at lunch, she smiled broadly and laughed when she was supposed to but her heart wasn't in it. The horrible truth hung like a black cloud over her. Roderich, the boy she called a friend and had a horrid crush on since the first grade, knew nothing about her while she could name a million things that about him. Because each of those things was what made Roderich the boy she liked. But really, why would he know anything about her other than the basics? The only reason he hung around them was because of Liz. It crushed her, it was stupid and irrational, but it really hurt and she hated herself even more for being such a girl and feeling that way.

"Are you okay Jules?" Julchen looked up at Liz, realizing that they were all staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, um no, actually. I'm not feeling to good." Julchen lied, pushing back her chair and grabbing her stuff, "I think I might go see the nurse, see if I can go home early,"

"I'll walk you," Roderich offered.

"That's sweet," Julchen smiled sadly, "But you have a worse sense of direction than me Specs, I would hate for you to get lost."

"But-"

"I'm fine, really, go on and eat," Julchen shook her head, already walking away. She stopped to tell Monika that she was leaving early before heading to the nurse.

* * *

It took some skilled lying but Julchen got herself sent home early. She opened the door and nearly got tackled by Berlitz.

"Get off, mutt." Julchen shoved the large dog way, not that she had anything against Monika's dog- Julchen just wasn't in the mood to be slobbered on.

"Julchen? Is that you?" She flinched slightly hearing the Old Man's voice.

"Uh, yeah, Old Man, it's me!"

"Did you get suspended again?" He asked with a sigh as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "_Another _fight?"

"Nope, just not feeling well." Julchen dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. Friedrich began to descend the stairs.

"Alright," There was hesitation in his voice but he seemed to accept the story. "I'm heading to the store now, do you want something?"

"_Nien,_ thank you though," Julchen place a kiss to his cheek and wrapped her arms around her adoptive father, squeezing him tight. Friedrich huffed in surprise at the sudden hug but returned it all the same.

"Maybe you _are_ sick," Friedrich held Julchen at arm's length, searching her eyes.

"Nothing one of your hugs couldn't fix, _Vati._ I'll been fine after a bit of sleep." Julchen head up the stairs to her room. She walked through the open door and Gilbird fluttered from his perch to greet her.

"Hi, buddy," Julchen stroked his soft head, "Come on," She crawled into bed, Gilbird settling in the crock of her elbow. It was only when she heard Friedrich's car pull out of the drive and head down the street that Julchen let the first tear fall.

* * *

Author's note 2: First I know the whole make them work on an assignment together is a bit cliché but I like it.

Second I read that it was Prussia the train America for the Revolutionary war so that's that little reference. And one about Ivan(Russia) has to do with the fact that after WWII Prussia had to live with Russia for a time and I imagine that would have been extremely unpleasant.

I came up with Julchen's middle name because a lot of people also just Maria as Fem Prussia's name too though I think Julchen's more popular now.

I feel so bad for Julchen, I don't know why that's just how I picture her and Roderich's relationship starting out.

Oh, if you're wondering Keri and Jess are just random names I choice, no one special.


	4. Getting to Know You

Author's Note: Love all the reviews, thanks guys.

To The Little Chibi- I didn't mean it literally, he would know those things but they are extremely basic. He meant he didn't know anything like she knew about him. Going by their personalities I see their friendship as a bit one sided. Like the only reason Roderich hang around them is because Liz does. Julchen is a more friendly person and noticed a lot more about people while Roderich keeps more to himself, a bit oblivious to others around him. It was probably unclear and that's my fault, like I said I wrote that at three in the morning. I just went through and edited it, hopefully making it more clear.

Sorry for bad grammar, I suck so bad at spellcheck.

Own nothing!

* * *

Julchen sat on her bed, smiling to how Roderich fidgeted awkwardly in her desk chair. Gilbird fluttering around them.

"Here, this is what I have so far," Roderich offered her a sheet of paper. Julchen read over it:

_Julchen Maria Beilschmidt_

_Speaks German_

_Plays flute, violin, and guitar- prefers to play without sheet music_

_One sister, Monika - Sophomore_

_Pet canary- Gilbird_

_Best friends- Francis Antonio Liz_

"See, I told you, you just need some time to think about it. But you forgot something," Julchen grabbed a pen and added a name to the last one.

_Roderich_

Her messy handwriting didn't look quite right next to his neat cursive but she liked it. She handed the paper back to him, sitting back on her bed. Roderich took it, looking at what she wrote. He looked up at Julchen, she just smiled.

"I can't believe you remembered, Gilbird," She muttered more to herself, the bird in question had found a place on top of Roderich's head and was making himself comfortable in Roderich's hair. Julchen snickered at Roderich's face.

"How could I forget when you tried to sneak him into school freshman year?... Is this normal behavior for him?" Julchen nodded.

"He likes nesting in people's hair, means he likes you. I can him get off if he's bothering you."

"No, it's fine."

"Alright, wanna start from the beginning? Where were you born?" Her pen at the ready to write down his answer.

"Vienna, Austria," Julchen looked up, surprised.

"Really? How'd you end up here?"

"My mother is from here, she went to Vienna and met my father. They fell in love and all that. She missed home though so they came back after I was born."

"Wow, that's cool." Julchen tried to wrote down a short version of that. "I'm Prussian."  
"Prussian? Prussia isn't a place anymore," Roderich frowned and Julchen shook her head.

"Poor, confused Roddy, Prussia is very well alive. People just don't know it." Roderich opened his mouth than shut it, shaking his head.

"I don't know what to say to that." Julchen laughed, smiling brightly.

"I was born and raised here, but my grandfather was from Germany. He was a proud German, fought in the German army. Won these," Julchen tapped the iron cross around her neck, "Monika's got the other one. He gave them to us so we would always remember our heritage. He basically raised us, taught us German too. He refused to speak English unless he had to."

"Sounds like quite the man," Roderich looked up from his paper.

"He was," Julchen muttered happily, enjoying the memory. "He died in a car accident when I was seven."

Roderich opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"Julchen, Monika, you here?" Julchen launched off her bed and practically ran to the door.

"_Vati!_ I'm here!" She called, glancing back to see Roderich still sitting in the desk chair. "Come on, Specs! Come meet the Old Man." Julchen made it to the stairs to see her adoptive father trying to juggle groceries and get his shoes off.

"Let me help," She laughed, descending the stair and taking the bags.

"Where's Monika?" He asked with a grateful smile.

"Walking Berlitz, she'll be back soon." Julchen headed to the kitchen to help put the groceries away, Friedrich following behind her. She set the bags down on the counter and began pulling things out. Friedrich stood beside her, wrapping an arm around her should and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hello, my beautiful daughter," He greeted her properly.

"Hi, Old Man," Julchen laughed.

"Julchen?" Roderich coughed awkwardly from the doorway.

"Oops, sorry, Roddy this is my Old Man, Old Man this is my friend Roderich." Julchen smiled introducing the two.

"Hello, Sir," Roderich said politely, offering his hand.

"Call me,Friedrich." The older man smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you, Roderich, Julchen talks about you a lot."

"Shut up, Old Man, that's not true," Julchen shoved her father lightly, "He's losing it, old age." She directed that comment at Roderich.

"I'm not that old!" Friedrich tugged on Julchen's ear and she laughed.

"Okay, okay, you're not!" She batted Friedrich away and began putting things in their proper place.

"Has Julchen invited you to stay for dinner?" Friedrich asked Roderich as he and Julchen moved around each other putting the groceries away.

"Uh, no, but that's alright. I would hate to impose." Friedrich was already shaking his head before Roderich could even finish his answer.

"Nonsense, you're staying," Friedrichlooked at Julchen, "And you're a horrible host." Julchen stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the action which made Julchen giggle.

"Monika won't mind cooking for one more," Julchen smiled, "Neither of us can cook to save our lives. Can you?" She looked up at the boy and he nodded.

"Yes, but I like baking more."

"Oh, a boy after my heart. If you can make a good chocolate cake I'm never letting you go." Julchen couldn't stop herself, even if she wanted to.

"This one has a horrible sweet tooth,"Friedrichlaughed, jerking a thumb at Julchen, "I use to have to hide her Halloween candy to keep her from eating it all in one night. You should see her on a sugar high, it's scary."

"Can we save the embarrassing childhood stories until at least after dinner?" Julchen groaned.

The back door opened and Monika came through with Berlitz, the dog was panting, tongue lolling out.

"Are you trying to kill the mutt, Monika? I mean seriously," Julchen grabbed the dog's water bowled and filled it at the sink. Monika just rolled her eyes and unhook the Berlitz leash. The dog wasted no time in nearly tackling Roderich.

"Berlitz! Leave Specs alone, you slobbering monster!" Julchen snapped, setting the water bowl down. Gilbird tweeted angrily at the dog from the spot he refused to relinquish on the top of Roderich's head. Berlitz decided that the water was better than dealing with the possessive canary.

"Sorry, you get a good taste of this crazy house," Julchen offered Roderich a soft smile.

"It's alright," Roderich smiled ever so slightly, "I'm getting use to it."

* * *

Dinner past without any horrible scenes or deathly embarrassing being revealed. Roderich was grabbing his things before heading home.

"I'm adopted," Julchen said suddenly.

"What?" Roderich looked up, surprised by her sudden confession.

"Monika and I are adopted, we are really sisters, it's just the Old Man isn't really our father. He took us in when I was ten. I thought you should know that."

"Ten... but your grandfather died when you were seven?"

"Yeah... Our mother died in child birth and our dad... couldn't be bothered with us. Our grandfather raised us but when he died we were taken back by our father."

"What happened to him?" Roderich asked carefully.

"Jail."

"Oh..."

"I just thought you should know," Julchen shrugged. "For the paper."

"Okay," Roderich nodded, "Than, I, uh, guess I'll see you at school."

"Yep!" Julchen smiled. She walked him to the door. "Bye Roddy,"

"Goodbye, Julchen," He waved before closing the door behind him.

* * *

_"Bonjour, Chère." _ Francis greeted as he slid into the open seat next to Julchen. It was the next day, just before study hall started.

"Hey, Francy-pants," Julchen smiled at her French friend.

"So how was your and Roderich's date?" Francis had this hopeful look and Julchen stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wasn't a date. We were working on the paper. It went fine." In truth it Julchen thought it went great. Roderich didn't ran screaming from her house so she would count it as a win.

"Just fine?" The bell rang for study hall to began, the students already talking quietly.

"Don't make me hit you Francis, 'cause I will." Julchen held up her book, ready to smack the French boy with it.

"Alright," Francis held his hands up in surrender. "I was just curious if it went better than mine."

"Aw, Susan too much for you?" Julchen snickered, "I thought all girls dropped at your feet."

"She is a not a normal girl," Francis shook his head.

"Or maybe you're not as good as you thought you were," The look of horror on his face had Julchen cracking up, she knew all the right buttons to push.

"I am _fabulous_,"

"Only you can get away with saying that, Francis," Julchen laughed.

"_No one_ can deny me."

"I've denied you plenty of times."

"Seventh grade?" Francis smiled like he won the argument. Julchen knew the moment he was talking about and laughed.

"That was a dare! Doesn't count." She paused. "You know, I don't think you're Susan's type,"

"I'm everyone's type," Francis puffed out his chest, looking all proud.

"She's dating someone, that junior, Tino. If you didn't even know that you're so failing this paper." Julchen smiled as Francis deflated a little. He made bursting his bubble too much fun. Francis was many things, but he would never go after a girl that was already taken.

"How did _you_ know?"

"I talk to people other than you guys, you know that right?" Julchen snorted, "Mathias and I hang out every now and then, the others tag along sometimes. It's not that hard to notice when you see the two together."

"Huh," Francis muttered before waving his hand, dismissing the topic. "Anyway, before I forget, I'm having a little party this Saturday. You're coming."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are," Francis poked her, "You're sister and her friends can come too."

"My sister?"

" I like Monika, her friends are pretty cool too." Francis shrugged with a smile.

"I'll tell her," Julchen sighed softly. "Don't know if she'll come but I'll tell her."

* * *

"Julchen, shouldn't we be working on the paper?" Roderich sighed as the albino girl dropped onto her crouch, snapping up the remote.

"Called taking a break, Specs, calm your pants." Julchen turned on the TV and began flipping through channels.

"I don't think-" Julchen cut him off with a squeal of excitement when a familiar movie come on. "What in the world was that noise for?"

"_Ghost Busters!_" Julchen smiled brightly.

"What?"

"Please tell me you've seen _Ghost Busters!"_

"I don't watch many movies." Roderich shrugged.

"Oh, that's it we _have_ to watch this now!" Julchen grabbed his hand and pulled him on to the couch next to her. "This is a classic and it just started too!"

Roderich reluctantly settled in to watch the movie with her.

It was nearly to end when Monika came through the living room.

"Dinner's almost finished," She stopped when she saw what was on the TV, "Didn't _Vati_ ban this movie from the house and forbid you from ever watching it again?"

"That was a long time ago, Monika," Julchen shot her sister a look and Monika just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you attack my dog with the vacuum again and I will come after you," Monika warned.

"You did what?" Roderich stuttered.

"Nothing," Julchen said quickly.

"You can tell him or I will," Monika laughed, Julchen sighed and stuck her tongue out at Monika.

"Monika had this dog, Aster, he was a demon dog. He hated me," Julchen explained, blushing a little, "I was younger and just watched _Ghost Busters_ for the first time. I was convinced that he was possessed by an evil ghost or demon or something. So I reasoned the vacuum would suck the ghost out. It didn't, just pissed the dog off. It didn't end well."

"That's an understatement," Monika snorted but Julchen wasn't paying attention because Roderich was laughing, honestly laughing. It was a rare sight and Julchen smiled, proud she did that.

"Oh, Monika! Francis is having a party, you and your friends are invited." Julchen called when Monika began to retreat back to the kitchen.

"Me?" Monika raised an eyebrow.

"Francis likes you, please say you're coming."

"Maybe," She said before returning to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Why do I even try?" Julchen sighed, "You're coming right, Specs?" She poked his shoulder.

"I don't know, I don't really go to parties."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun. I promise it won't get to crazy."

"Isn't crazy your guys' default setting?" Julchen stared at him, surprised that he was making a joke before she started laughing.

"_Mein Gott_, I don't think I've ever heard you make a joke before."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," Roderich offered a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess there is," Julchen smiled back.

* * *

Author's Note 2: I find the idea of Francis trying to get to know Fem Sweden far to hilarious. The _Ghost Busters _thing, I don't even know really. It seemed like a thing I could picture a younger Julchen doing.


	5. Party Time!

Author Note: Another chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry if it's a bit cliché. Some might be a bit OOC too.

Sorry if my grammar suck, bad at spell check. I'm missing whole words sometimes, sorry about that but I'm trying!

Own nothing!

* * *

The door bell rang just as Julchen passed, heading back down stairs.

"I got it Francis!" She called down. It was Saturday and Francis' party was in full swing.

Throwing open the door, Julchen smiled. "Party's down stairs!" Her smiled broadened when she saw who was standing there. "Roddy! You came!"

"Uhm, yes, I thought that since you invited me...I should come." He looked so out of place and it made Julchen laugh. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the basement.

"You're cute when your awkward." Julchen was in too good a mood to care that what she just said was far too close to what she honestly thought than it was to teasing. She decided to let him chose which it was. "Come on, we're all do here."

"Julchen!" Francis smiled from his spot on the couch, "We talked about you bringing home strays!"

"Shut it, Francy-pants!" Julchen laughed and guide Roderich to the couch. She dropped into the open seat between Francis and Toni, Roderich took an open chair. He looked around, taking everything in.

Mathias and his friends were there playing a two-on-two ping-pong match with Emil watching. Alfred was play some video game against Kiku, and Alfred seemed to be losing by all of his yelling and swearing. Monika was watching the boys play with a half amused smile, Feli by her side watching the action on the TV screen intently and cheering loudly for Kiku. Others like Arthur and Hercules drifted about, talking or just watch the others.

Liz came up behind Roderich's chair and throw her arms around his shoulders in a hug. Roderich jumped slightly and the others laughed.

"Roderich, you're here! I didn't think parties were you're thing." She beamed down at her friend.

"They aren't," Roderich shrugged, "But-"

"But I'm slowly corrupting him into being a normal fun-loving person." Julchen cut in, laughing evilly. Roderich rolled his eyes.

"You wish."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe," His lips curved up in a small smile and he had a daring glint in his eyes. Julchen was loving it.

"Oh, you're getting cocky, Piano Man," She laughed, rocking back in her seat with a broad smile. "I don't think you can handle me."

"I think I would be just fine." Roderich snorted.

"You know you're going to regret saying that."

"We'll see who regrets what." The other three watched the exchange between the two with a mix between shock and amusement. Liz had a wide knowing smile that Julchen chose to ignore.

"Alright guys!" Francis called suddenly, "Who's up for a little game?" Everyone looked as Francis held up an old-fashioned glass root beer bottle.

"We playing spin-the-bottle? 'Cause I don't like the girl to guy ratio." Alfred commented.

"No, we're going to be doing dares, the bottle picks who you dare. Without it would probably just me, Toni and Julchen daring each other to do stupid stuff." Francis smiled and Julchen laugh.

"You got that right, Francy-pants!" She smiled happily, this was her favorite game. It seemed cliché and childish and Julchen and the boys took their daring seriously. It was a kind of tradition, no matter the amount of people they always played.

"Alright in a circle!" Julchen fell into her use spot with Francis and Toni on either side of her. She looked up at her little sister.

"You playing Monika?" She asked hopefully, she would love the chance to give her sister a dare.

"You wish," Monika laughed, "Not after last time. Susan, wanna play me?" The younger blonde held up the game control that Alfred had abandoned. The other girl nodded, taking the offered device. Kiku, Feli and Tino all gathered around the TV to watch the two blondes play.

Mathais pulled a reluctant Lukas down and they completed the circle along with Alfred, Liz, Roderich, Hercules and a few others. Francis placed the bottle in the middle and gave it a spin.

"So we begin." He smiled.

* * *

The game went on, most of the dares were mild- the only outrageous ones were the ones between Julchen, Francis, and Toni. It was Julchen's turn, she was hoping for Francis because she had a good one in mind for him but it landed on Lukas.

Julchen smiled devilishly, truly she didn't mind Lukas but sometimes he just rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't like his brand of sarcasm or the way he treated Mathais sometimes. Julchen was good friends with Mathais, they had a lot in common, and she could see as plain as day the boy liked the Norwegian for some reason but Lukas wasn't having any of. It bugged her because she could sympathize. Her eyes flickered over to the Dane in question and she knew exactly watch her dare would be.

"I dare you to kiss Mathais, on the lips and has to be at least ten seconds," Julchen smiled broadly at the look on both of the boys faces. Lukas sighed, turning he grabbed Mathais by his shirt collar and crashed their lips together. Julchen counted, trying to keep herself from giggling. The others circle weren't sure how to take it but Liz had a broad smiled of her own, knowing Mathias' feelings just as well as Julchen.

When time was up Lukas pulled back and shot Julchen a glare, she smiled innocently and the game went on. Mathias smiled at her and she gave him a thumbs up.

Lukas got his revenge a few turns later and Julchen didn't see it coming at all because the bottle landed on Roderich, not her.

"I dare you to kiss Julchen, on the mouth and has to be at least ten seconds." Julchen wanted so badly to smack the smug smile off the blonde's face. She could feel her cheeks heating up with blush and cursed herself for it. This was not how things were suppose to go. She was never wanted to kiss Roderich- okay that was a lie, she had wanted that a lot but she never planned on actually doing it because that would make things a hundred times worse.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt in tight fists to stop her hands from shaking. Taking a deep breath she stood and pulled on her usual devil-may-care smile.

"Real original, Lukas," She walked over to Roderich and tried to keep control of herself, she refused to look anything but her usual confident self. Roderich looked cute, all blushing and awkward but Julchen banished that thought the moment it formed.

"It's just a dare, it doesn't count for anything," She told him, stepping close. Carefully she placed her hands on his shoulders, the height difference was enough that she had to tilt her head up a bit to look him in eye at this close a distance. "Just ten seconds, no big deal." Julchen wasn't sure who that was supposed to convince: him or herself.

Her hand slid behind her neck and pulled him down so that their lips meet gently.

Julchen would admit she had kissed her fair share of guys- and Liz, they were kids and Julchen could have sworn up and down at the time that Liz was a boy- this wasn't the most practiced kiss she ever had. It was a bit stiff and extremely awkward. Yet it was nice, it tasted a bit sweet, like chocolate, and something else that Julchen couldn't put her finger on. It was definitely something she could get use to though- and that was her worst fear. One single action, a single kiss, to destroy her resolve. To shatter the masks she worked years to craft; masks to keep all those pesky emotions that she had for this boy hidden deep.

Then he started to kiss back. His hands finding a place at her hips and Julchen could feel her heartbeat quicken even more but she couldn't find it in herself to care. All she was focused on was this one moment and savoring it for all that it was worth because she was convinced it would never happen again.

"Time!" Someone called and it took Julchen a second too long to register what that meant. She pulled back and pulled on the same joking smiled.

"Still think you can handle me, Piano Man?" She teased, inwardly trying to slow down the rapid beating of her heart. He actually smirked.

"Now I know I can." Julchen's eyes went wide. Did he realize that she liked it more than she was letting on? Had she just given away something she had been hiding for years? No. There was no way. She fought back the panic.

_Just play it off. It was nothing. Just a dare._ She told herself, wanting more than anything to believe it.

"If that's the best you've got," He continued and Julchen actually laughed. One of the few times that he was teasing her back.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," She somehow managed to keep her voice even as she said it. Backing away Julchen found her spot again and after a second the game continued with the next person.

* * *

Julchen flopped face first on the couch when she got home. The party had gone late, breaking up a little after midnight. Julchen was glad to be away from Liz and her damnable smile. That smiled that made it seem like she knew all your deepest darkest thoughts and she found them amusing.

Julchen was also grateful that she was able to play off that kiss and it keep things normal between her and Roderich. They shook off the awkwardness quickly and he seemed to be act like usual the rest of the party. Some small part of her was hurt, crying out about how cruel and fair that was but she locked that part away.

She also got Lukas back which spawned an all out war between the two and ended up breaking the bottle (and a few other things) so they could no longer play that game.

"You're an idiot," Monika muttered as she walked by.

"You say that but I don't see you with that over-excitable Italian, so shut up." Julchen shot back, sitting up to glare half-heartily at her sister. Monika shook her head but refused to look Julchen in the eye.

"Feli's just a friend,"

"So Roderich!" The two sisters stared at each other, daring the other to say against their declarations.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, _schwester._" Monika sighed and head up the stairs to bed. Julchen huffed and laid back down on the couch. Her mind buzzed with all the things that happened that day but it seem to circle around that kiss. Julchen curled into herself and shook her head.

"It was just a dare," She muttered to herself, "It didn't mean anything."


End file.
